The embodiment relates to a touch panel.
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances
The touch panel may be mainly classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, glass is shorted with an electrode due to the pressure of the input device so that a touch point is detected. In the capacitive touch panel, the variation in capacitance between electrodes is detected when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel, so that the touch point is detected.
In other words, the touch panel detects the position of a touch due to the variation in capacitance only when the input device such as the finger of a user is touched on the touch panel.
However, when the input device such as the finger of the user cannot be inevitably used, or when the use of the input device is restricted similarly to the case that the user puts on gloves, the input device cannot directly touch the touch panel, so that the touch panel cannot be driven.
Accordingly, there is required a touch panel capable of detecting the position of a touch on the touch panel even if the use of the input device is restricted.